You Can be my Baby Doll
by Goodbye-Hello Again
Summary: Sure he went missing, but at least he had the good life. What will the wizarding world do when the savior of the wizarding world only cares about himself?


When their savior didn't show up at the age of eleven the Wizarding World went into a panic. But still, they didn't expect this when they found him.

I own no Harry Potter.

-Due to the fact that I know nothing of the style in the '90's all the styles will probably be very now.

-You'll find out more about Harry and his new family as the story goes on.

---

**Baby Doll**

Chapter One : Material World

_Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are_

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl 

---

_**Thirteen years ago :**_

_**Bold is Spanish**_

_Julio Aguilar, second richest man in the world, set down his adopted son in the middle of the giant toy store and patted the boy on the head. _

"_**Happy Birthday, Reyes, today, the store is yours." **__He announced smiling down at his son who stared back up at him with huge eyes, his arms clutching a black teddy bear his mother had given him two years when he was first adopted. _

_Reyes stared up at him for a little bit longer before giving a giant grin and running off. Julio laughed watching as his son add to a growing pile of toys._

_---_

_**Twelve years ago : **_

_Five year old Reyes clung to his mothers dress as they stepped out of the limousine. It was his birthday and he was bubbling with excitement to see what his parents had gotten him. His mother, Lydia, a very famous model and actor, stood out front of a large, new hotel and made a large gesture with her arms and she bent down and swept Reyes up into a big hug._

"_**Happy Birthday, Reyes!" **_

_Reyes stared, wide eyed, at the beautiful hotel building, which had The Reyes Hotel on the top in large green letters, his favorite color. __**"Mine?"**_

"_**All yours, sunshine." **__Lydia assured as she brought him into the hotel lobby, which was covered in shiny crystals, jewels, marble and green silk. In the lobby stood a group of his friends and a puppy. __**"Do you like it, dear?"**__ Lydia asked kissing her son on the cheek._

"_**I love it!"**_

_---_

_**Seven Years Ago : **_

_**Underlined is French for now.**_

_Reyes Aguilar smiled as the camera clicked and the photographer praised him. He laughed as his dog, five year old Pepper, an adorable black giant schnauzer with love for no one else but Reyes, nudged him to get petted and interrupted the second photo shoot of Reyes' modeling career. _

"_Reyes, that's so perfect! Keep the dog, keep the smile, keep the amazing!" __The photographer cooed and Reyes laughed._

"_Of course Mrs. Maria." _

_The photographer put the camera down soon and looked around. __"Oh no! It seems I've forgotten something, wait right here and I'll be right back."_

_Reyes nodded as Maria set her camera down on a table and ran out. He waited, his hand on Pepper's head and then suddenly, the door burst open to reveal his parents, Mrs. Maria, and a giant cake with green and white frosting. _

"_**Happy Birthday!"**_

_---_

_**Two Years Ago : **_

_Reyes smiled as the hand on his seventeen year old boyfriend gently caressed his face. He leaned into the kiss the boy initiated, the present he had gotten forgotten on a table besides them. The kiss grew deeper until Reyes felt hands going down his pants and he made a noise in the back of his throat as he pulled away from the make-out session. _

"_**We…are breaking up."**__ Reyes announced to the shocked boy who had flown in from America to see him. _

"_R-Reyes, you're kidding, right?" The boy reverted back to English in his shock and Reyes scrunched up his nose in annoyance. _

"_I don't lie." He answered in English as he got up off his boyfriends sofa and headed for the door before stopping. When he turned around he could see the hope in the Americans eyes, but he just rushed over took the box with the present in it and gave an awkward salute before leaving. _

_Walking down the street, after calling a car to come pick him up, he opened the box and his mouth formed an O at the beautiful ring in the box. __**"Happy birthday to me."**__ He breathed with a grin._

_---_

_After that Reyes went through many boyfriends and girlfriends, always breaking up with them before the relationship got to the sex phase, and then moving on. And for a boy life Reyes, gorgeous, rich, a model and charismatic, there was never a shortage of men and women willing to date him._

_---_

"**I need me an English man."**

Parsley Garcia, daughter of Shiann Garcia, the creator of the world famous fashion line Love Spells, looked over to her best friend, Reyes Aguilar, as he relaxed on one of the comfy couches in London's own Reyes Hotel.

Her friend was drawing stares from many of the guest there, both young and old, and Parsley could see why. She herself was beautiful, with her wavy blond hair, from her father, naturally tan skin and hazel eyes. She was a little on the chubby side (Which actually only made her cuter), but Reyes was pretty much a god.

With his long black hair, emerald green eyes, paper white skin and lithe body, he was pretty much sex on legs.

"**Didn't you date an English man before?"**

Reyes made a dismissive noise and stared at Parsley with a blank eyed look that gave her the creeps and meant he was planning something. **"Perry, think for a second. Where would I be able to find an English man?"**

"**Hmm, where to find an English man in London. I just don't know. Next to you, maybe?" **Parsley answered sarcastically.

"**Lets go to Hogwarts."**

Parsley started to choke as she heard her friends suggestion. Currently both of them attend St. Maria's School of Magic in Spain, and this wasn't the first time Reyes had transferred, and forced her along with him. He'd gone to Durmstrang in fourth year and Merlin's Wizardy, a school in Japan for fifth, and he'd almost went to Beauxbaton last year before he'd found out their uniforms were blue.

"**Now Reyes, think about this for a-"**

"**Really? I can! And Parsley wants to go as well… Thank you so much!"**

Parsley jaw dropped as she watched her friend close the phone. He gave her a small smirk and winked. **"Up for your seventh year to be at Hogwarts?"**

Parsley let out a pathetic moan as she slouched down into the chair. **"No way…"**

"…**We should go shopping."**

**---**

End Chapter One


End file.
